Assays can be performed to determine the presence of one or more analytes in a sample. Arrays can be used to perform multiple assays (e.g., for each of multiple different analytes) on a sample. Typical arrays include a substrate having multiple spaced apart test zones each having a different probe compound such as a polynucleotide, antibody, or protein. In use, the array is contacted with a sample, which then interacts with the sites of the array. For each site, the interaction can include, for example, binding of a corresponding analyte to probe compounds of the site and/or a chemical reaction between the corresponding analyte and the probe compounds. The reaction results in a detectable product (e.g., a precipitate). The presence and extent of interaction depends upon whether a corresponding analyte is present in the sample.
Typically, the interaction is detected optically (e.g., by fluorescence). For example, optical detection can be performed using an imaging detector (e.g., a CCD) having multiple light sensitive elements (e.g., pixels) spaced apart from one another in at least one (e.g., two) dimensions. Each of the light sensitive elements is positioned to receive light from a different spatial location of the substrate. Thus, light simultaneously detected by multiple light sensitive elements can be combined to form image data in at least one (e.g., two) dimensions of the substrate. The image data can be evaluated to determine the presence and/or extent of interaction at multiple sites of the array.